The present invention relates to an oven, comprising an On/Off-key, at least one key for choosing a predefined oven function or for choosing a predefined oven program and/or for programming a not predetermined oven program. Further the present invention relates to a method for operating such an oven.
DE 10 2006 032 087 A1 describes a program controlled household appliance having a simplified memory-function and a method for the program input. The household appliance has at least two manual switches, wherein the first switch enables to choose a free configurable operation program and the second switch enables to configure the settings of the free configurable operation program.
Such an appliance saves the user specified input directly to the free configurable operation program or to a currently running operation program.
EP 1 408 721 B1 describes a microwave oven, comprising a memory unit for storing a plurality of functions of the microwave oven, a plurality of buttons arranged to cause a specific function of the microwave oven to be executed when one of the plurality of buttons is pressed, a display unit having a screen and a control unit. The display unit and the screen are arranged to allow a user to select a selected function from the plurality of functions of the microwave oven such as a clock set, timer, sound on/off, reheat, defrost, which the user desires to set to a corresponding one of the plurality of buttons and the control unit is arranged to set the selected function of the microwave oven to the corresponding button, and to allow the selected function of the microwave oven to be executed when the corresponding button is pressed.
The microwave oven is provided with special function buttons allowing functions of the microwave oven to be set by a user arbitrarily, thereby allowing the user to set functions of the microwave oven to the special function buttons as desired.
EP 0 898 003 B1 describes a multi-function control device for washing machines with a display indication with selectable operating programs able to be illustrated in plain text, with a control knob for calling up the indication of an operating program in the display by rotating the control knob and with a button with an “enter” function for selection of a called-up operating program. The display indication has several lines and in which several operating programs can be indicated simultaneously, of which one can be called up by rotation of the control knob and selected by the button or placed in operation or combined with another program or program part. Supplementary special buttons are constructed for storage of defined operating program combinations.
By means of the control knob, all control programs can be illustrated on the display and can be chosen by actuating an “enter”-function.
In all known household appliances described in the aforementioned documents, the user has to carry out multiple operating steps to operate the household appliance in the preferred operation mode.